The present invention generally relates to fasteners, such as a screw or bolt, which hold together one or more structural components in a strong, secured fashion. In another aspect, it also relates to non-removable or tamper-resistant fasteners. A special driving tool is also provided herein for the advancement of said fastener into said components.
Described herein is my noback bolt design comprising an elongated shaft having two opposing ends. The first end has an enlarged conical bolt head that extends from this shaft. On the opposite shaft end is a terminus or tip. Between the tip and the conical head, the shaft bears an externally threaded segment on at least a portion of the shaft. The precise length of this segment is determined upon intended applications of my bolt, and the type or exact number of structural components to be assembled. These components include panels, brackets, planar surfaces, chassises, and like structures.
The absence of a standard tool engaging surface on this conical head deters tampering or removal by traditional tools. Furthermore, this bolt is readily installed within one or more structural components to complete an assembly of constructs or workpieces with my aforementioned tool. However, once my noback bolt achieves a predetermined level of tightness, it is not readily removed without extraordinary efforts. Moreover, the noback bolt assures that a strong, mechanical bond or interlock is maintained in all assembled constructs or workpieces. Preferably, at least one of the components being joined together will have a compatible, internally threaded aperture or blind bore for acceptance of the threaded segment of my bolt. Also, at least one component must have a firm bearing surface upon which the underside of my bolt head will ultimately rest.
In the prior art, an ordinary bolt comprises an elongated, externally threaded shaft that longitudinally extends from a hex- or slot-shaped head. Such a bolt is usually positioned in a structural member by simply turning or rotating the head with a standard wrench or screwdriver in either a clockwise, or counterclockwise, direction depending on whether said bolt is being tightened or loosened, respectively.
In sharp contrast, my noback bolt is intended to turn in only a single direction (clockwise) and that is for the sole purpose of tightening said bolt against one or more structural components to make a completed assembly. Thus, for all practical purposes, an installed noback bolt is not removable and the joined constructs or workpieces are permanent. Examples of typical applications include plates of uparmor which can be added to legacy military vehicles to either modernize or upgrade their utility and missions. Similar applications exist within the appliance, automotive, aviation, and related industries of mass production, which prefer, or even mandate, nearly permanent or tamper resistant constructs for safety reasons.